Immortallity
by bass-rage
Summary: What is it like to be alone? What is it like to have a desiease running through your veines? What is it like...to be Immortal?


Immortality

By Richelle Davison

Chapter 1 Immortality 

_Yes, I was a normal human being once, and to tell you the truth, I miss every single diminutive flaw a normal life came with. And at the same time, I know in my impure diluted blood, that I don't hex this extraordinary immortalized gift in me. I feel as if I cant live without it and at the same kindred moment I am scared of dying. Dying and having no one to share or hold the memories that would half to be left behind. But as an immortal you can not show fear, not even the slightest bit of dismay shall array. You have to be observant. As you can recount I have considered myself as being Immortal. What kind of divinity am I stating? Well that you will soon find out._

Chapter 2 Birth of Mandora Year 1507 (age 10) (Erishka's point of view) 

_"Erishka, hurry with that bucket!" I heard the shouting of my Aunt Fila's inpatients. In response I scooped up some of the well water and raced to soon be at my Aunts side. My curly red hair trailing behind and freckled face blossoming a pale red tinge from the intense heat, my lungs drive for air as I dash past the worn-out huts. Finally reaching my own hut I set the pail on the ground and looked up to find Aunt Fila holding a wet blood stained creature with same intense green eyes as me. Now at the time I didn't know much about babies but I did know when a baby was born it was given blue eyes before it (sometimes) developed a new color. And the minuet I saw my new sister, I knew she was different. "Erishka, come and see your new sister Mandora." Aunt Fila smiled. I managed to let out a faint smile and walked over to the new baby Mandora. _

_But that wasn't even the start of it all. No, the birth of Mandora was only the beginning of the dawning age. The age of the Feline Mephistopheles, the Cat Demon._

Chapter 3 My Vision 

_8 years later…1514 (age 17) (Erishka's point of view)_

"_Eri, wake up, come on Eri, let's go!" I woke to the nagging Mandora pulling on the only available arm hanging off the bedside. Letting out nothing more than a single moan I pulled the bed sheet over my head. "Hurry, don't you want your birthday present?" Mandora's nuisance finally came to a sudden halt. I exposed my face from the covers and looked deep into the little girl's olive green eyes. "Fine, but I'm going strait back to bed after I hope you know…I had a long day yesterday." A wide smile spread across Mandora's freckled face "OK, now come on Eri!" and with that I was soon being dragged behind the aflamelittle girl. _

I was pulled through the door way of the hut to the mat that lay under my rough feet. "OK, close your eyes!" Mandora shrieked happily. Obeying her ever word like a tamed lion I did so. At first nothing happened but once a strange object was placed in the palm of my hand I saw out of now where at the back of my mind still with my eyes closed a child in the middle of a field. Her curly black hair swaying in the wind she fell to her knees. She was picking up something. Then out of no where a capped figure appeared behind the little girl with out her noticing. The figure placed a dark skinned hand on her shoulder and before she knew it, the figure had bent down to her neck.

_Wanting to scream more than anything, Erishka opened her eyes to see normal little Mandora looking up at her with a smile. "You can open your eyes now." Had she not seen it too? Had I just imagined it all? Storing the question at the back of my mind I opened my tightly clasped hand to find a crescent moon carved into the center of an eye shaped stone. "Do you like it? I found it in the fields." Came the sweet voice of Mandora. "Of course I like it, in fact I love it! Thank you my little Manman." I smiled and hugged the joyful girl. _

_That very night I couldn't dare close my eyes and when I did all I saw was the dark figure at the little girl's neck and each time worse than the other. _

As I tossed and turned in the hard bed I began to sweat. It was so warm out and yet there was a cool breeze. Finally I rolled out of the bed and walked to the small table I had placed the object Mandora gave to me. Hesitating before touching it I slowly pick it up and rolled it in my fingers. I ran my index finger over the crescent moon. What was it about this that made me see the things I saw? And who was the little girl in the field? The questi8ons swam in my question filled mind. I took a deep breath remembering Mandora's birth. How, when I was a child forlorn her joy. How I just hated the attention she was getting and I was losing. But I got over it.

I walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed the stone still in hand. I sighed and headed to Mandora's bed only to find her gone. At first my heart stopped then my body went numb. Then I hear the scream, the scream of my little Mandora. I quickly raced out the back door and saw. I saw the same dark cloaked figure at the neck of the same little girl that I now knew was Mandora.

_Forgetting the stone in my hand I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the scene. My heart raced but my legs racing faster, my lungs trying to keep up and my slender arms moving from side to side. And finally I cried out "Mandora!" Then the figure turned my way and released a threatening hiss. Stopping in my tracks I saw the little girl's tear stained, blood speckled face scream "Run!"_

_**Chapter 4 Lightning and a Tear**_

But now I must cease this story and caution you on what is to come next. No pure of heart warrior from storybooks could prevent what is to happen next. No Witch or Sorceress could cast away the evil that lurks in these soon enough to be told words. Nothing could stop this from happening.

**Chapter 5 Erishka, what happened? ** Back to 1514 (age 17) (Erishka's point of view)

My breathing constant, my heart pumping and my tears were thickening. All at once I was abandoning my little Mandora. As I ran in the knee-high grass, face drowning with tears, I remembered the stone in my tightly clenched hand. Slightly taking a peek at the stone I remembered Mandora saying how she found it in the field. I rub my thumb over the moon shape. I take a closer look. The moon is glowing! The once rufly shaped crescent moon was now a full moon glowing in red. I come to a sudden halt. Thoughts came rushing into my once empty mind. But I manage to block them out and soon I am focused on what was once behind me. I slowly turn. My heart pounding I turned to expect the immortal creature to be gnawing on Mandora's bones by now but I only turned to see the creature gone and Mandora laying in the now blood stained grass. And at that single moment my heart stopped. My breath was caught in my throat and before I knew it, I was at Mandora's side.

I slipped her delicate hand into my own and whispered her name. "Mandora…" and as in answer the clouds thundered and it began to rain. "Mandora answer me." Still not a single breath was released by the once restless girl. And then, I began to cry. Why hadn't I done anything? Why did I just run for my life instead of protecting the little girl I loved so? Why was I such a coward? The Questions screamed in my head as I touched the little girl's silky cheek. Why couldn't I keep my deceased mothers promise? To just look after her and keep her safe. Then came a breath. I hear it over the thundering clouds and the thrashing rain. I heard my little Mandora take a breath. At first I sat there in shock unaware of what to do. Then she opened her eyes. And she said the three words I had been wondering all along. "Erishka, what happened?"

Chapter 6 So it continues 

_(Erishka's point of view)_

_Soon I was rushing the clearly injured child through the village and past the many huts in the middle of the cold restless night. We finally reached our own hut and just before we walked through the entryway Aunt Fila teared Mandora away from my side and into the warmth. _

_"Erishka the water. We must clean the bite." Aunt Fila said as she examined Mandora's neck. I obeyed and raced for the bowl of water. Handing it to Fila I glanced at little Mandora who's mind appeared blank. No expression was clear on her face but I knew in her eyes that she was scared. Yet at the same time, she was relieved just to be away from the dark creature lurking this night. "Erishka tell me what happened as I fix Manman up." Aunt Fila said with her red hair falling over her face reminding me of how I was alike her in every way. _

_Her blazing red hair, protective and worrisome senses, I was everything like my Aunt. And vise versa with Mandora and our deceased mother. Their dark black hair, free willed and wandering mind. But Mandora was too young to know much about our mother. Our mother died giving birth to Mandora. And that was something I could never forget._

"Well, I heard Manman scream and came running. I saw…" I trailed off remembering with in the last half an hour. "…I saw a creature, a dark creature bend down to Mandora's neck and before I knew it I was being hissed at by this wicked beast." I stopped and closed my eyes. My mind was racing and I knew nothing of this night. When I looked up the expression on Aunt Fila's face was almost so unclear that I would have rushed to her side if she hadn't have darted across the room. "So it continues…" Aunt Fila mumbled under her breath. I stopped and looked at the appalled face of Aunt Fila. "What continues Aunt Fila?" She suddenly looked at me with a knowing expression. "Of course! It all makes sense now!"

Soon Aunt Fila was darting across the room and searching through books. Books flying in every direction Aunt Fila searched through her personalized library. While she did this she mumbled words too low I couldn't hear. Mandora and I just sat there motionless and clueless. And finally she stopped at one book. One single torn aged book with the word "Demon" written across the front. Suddenly there was a rush of cold air. The breeze turned each page rapidly. Turning and turning the pages the wind suddenly stopped on one page full of hand written scripts.

I glanced at my Aunt Fila. Her face held a reflection of both horror and thrill. Her eyes now twinkled in prospect it managed to send a shiver of fear down my spine. And now that I recall I knew, just by the way Aunt Fila was smileing, she knew what just happened and what was to shortly arise.

Mandora too noticed the strange shimmer in Aunt Fila's eyes. "Aunty, what's going on?" Mandora said with one hand pressed against her wounded neck. Aunt Fila managed to let her eyes dart toward the little girl. "Mandora, look at me, now listen closely, a very long time ago a creature was born. A creature not alive nor dead. Its purpose, to corrupt one mortal. One mortal suitable to do its obligation. To spread a disease, a disease far more advanced then one could imagine. The disease of Immortality." Aunt Fila stopped to make sure I was listening, then continued. "But the dim creature failed countless of times, either because the ones being corrupted died in the process or killed themselves before the disease could." The room went silent after Aunt Fila stopped to catch her breath. I broke the silence "So the creature out on the field tonight was the depraved creature of which you speech of? The creature was trying to bid Mandora with the disease." Almost sure of what I had just confirmed I glanced at the supposedly diseased Mandora How could a child so innocent, so full of life, have her vein's polluted in such a crude way? "Yes Erishka, and if we don't do something about this poison that as we speech runs through little Mandora's veins then she could possibly finish the course." Now the room was full of silence and I wasn't about to break it.

**Chapter 7 Creature of Divinity**

The moon full, the sky partially masked by the shade of the clouds and the woods silent with no motion visible. Or at least to the human eye. All was dark apart from the glistening moonlight and the trees at rest. But deep within the woods there is a rare occurrence undertaking. This occurrence may or may not shock you but if you have any heart what so ever then you my friend will feel something deep and overwhelming that you just might not understand or forget. What I am about to tell you will eat away at your thoughts and change your every imprinted idea of Immortality and Divinity.

Deep within the woods is a boy. A young stable boy and do you know what he is being chased by? A creature so purely corrupted with evil so savage one can not begin to simply describe with words. There is no good word for this creature so feral. In storybooks this evil spirit is just an exaggeration. Never would this creature yield to a silver bullet or cower at the sight of a cross. The boy running away from the raving creature is lucky to have survived this long. The creature poor 8-year-old Rayro is running from could be classified as a werewolf but in this story, a Lycan.

**Chapter 8 Birth of Rayro**

Year 1507 (Rayro's point of view)

Tripping over fallen trees and roots risen from the dirty soil I dash along an illusory path carved by my imagination. My heart nearly jumping through my chest I ran for my life. Not knowing exactly what was savagely chaceing me, though it was ready to eat away at my twig bones, my lungs greedily inhaled as I eluded from the beast. All of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks. My legs ached to move and my mind screaming with criticism for me to run. I knew it was suicide to stop, but inside something excaped and took control. It poisoned my brain with curiosity. I slowly turned, aware I just put my life on the line and there I saw… nothing.

Aside from the swaying trees and dead bushes there was nothing. No ravishing beast to feast on me. No creature that spread fright through out the village. No brute to end my youth. In both relief and disappointment I turned to only find myself face to face with the barbarous monster. In its eyes I saw pure evil and amusement. His eyes glistened with triumph and before I knew it I had been bitten.

**Chapter 9 Florescent Blue**

(Rayro's point of view)

I woke to the sound of nothingness. Dead silence just waiting to over rule the night before sunrise touched the immense mountains. But when I opened my eyes all was different. At first I thought it had been daylight but when I saw the glistening moon in the night sky my observation had been changed. Every object, dead or living, seemed to have even more detail then before, and this was only in the dark where all seemed clear. Every brush of a leaf against hallow trees was heard. Every small insect skidding across the dark soil through the night was smelt.

As my hands pushed off the ground to sit up I felt a sharp anguish pulse through my left hand. I looked down to examine the wound. Two teeth punctures displayed on my palm. Though the palm was bloodstained it didn't seem to hurt…yet. I quickly whipped at my face feeling dirt smeared across from previously that night, slim fingers ran through inky raven hair and a loud sigh burst from my lungs. Suddenly, out of no where, images sped through my mind. First images of the moon. Then, more boldly, a black wolf. The wolf turned its head to reveal bright florescent blue eyes resembling my own. Staring at me they came closer and closer and closer. Each time more horrifying then the other. Then, just like that, it was gone. I was in the woods again.

I blinked a few times as my heart raced faster. My breathing deepening and face beginning to flood with sweat. As I sat there my heart felt like it was going 200 miles an hour. Rapidly gaining speed and more speed. Within those few seconds I thought for sure my delicate heart was about to burst. Then it stopped. Just like that. It stopped. Having no pulse at all my eyes widened. Soon there was no pupil left in my eyes. Just all-florescent blue. Before long my back began to arch and my head shot back. My eyes clamped shut and I grimaced at the pain surging through out my body. I felt my ribs deforming and pretty much every bone in my body felt like they were being snapped in half. I threw my arms back and released a death-chilling howl. Not animal nor man the brisk howl spread through the valley and woods.

**Chapter 10 Poisoned in the Moonlight **

Back to Mandora (Erishka's point of view)

It was half way through midnight and I lay there in my bunk wide-awake. Even though I knew Mandora was only in the other room I was worried about her. All night I could hear her, under the blankets, grimacing at the pain she was in. Weather it was her neck or just something else Aunt Fila and I had been trying to help her. The moaning became louder and louder as the time went by. It had been hard not to rush to Mandora's side to help her in any possible way. Aunt Fila forbid it and told me Mandora needed to be alone.

So I lay there, trying not to help my little sister. It felt so stupid not to. The moon shown through the small window next to my bunk. I stared into it, trying to get Mandora off of my mind. But how could I with her being in the next room, moaning in repulsive pain all night. Then she started to scream. That was it. I had enough I thought in my head as I stood from the bed and headed into the next room. But as I walked through the entrance I saw Mandora kneeling on her bed with her back arched and head back. Her face was as pale as the moon and there was no sign of lovable freckles. Mandora was shrieking in torment and I stood there watching her with no clue what to do. As she did this her iris in her eyes turned black. Not the casual pupil black but the inky raven pitch black. Then, right there with the moonlight seeping in from the window I saw her canine teeth grow. The process was beginning.

**Chapter 11 Sharp Canines and Deep Blues**

(Mandora's point of view)

I could feel the dark creature's thick poison running through my veins. I didn't see Erishka at the entrance when my body took control. I could feel my teeth lengthen with agony. My eyes were changing too. The light of the moon seemed more 3D as the pain surged through. My bones and skin stretching and unstretching, my muscles forming and deforming, I was changing. The process was agonizing as this all happened.

Time seemed to slow just to make it all worse. Then, just when I thought my mind was about to burst I let out a scull-shattering scream. Then the agonized suffering stopped. The pain disappeared without a trace. At the moment I didn't know what to think but I thought for the briefest moment I was normal. I thought wrong. Sure the pain was gone but the result of the curse was not scrubbed away. I peered around the room. I could hear things I never thought possible of hearing. From the scurry of the field mouse to the crunch of a twig in the forest outside of the village, I could hear all. I could smell all, I could see all, heck if I tried I could probably feel all. I was Immortal.

Out of no where a rush of excitement and fear shot through me. I peered at Erishka's stunned face and to the wide-open window. Something little inside told me to stay but an even bigger voice over ruled with a "Run Mandora! Test your divinity!" So I did. I jumped out the window only to hear Erishka scream for me to come back. And for the first time of my life I disobeyed her.

As I ran through the bushes, taking in every scent and odor, I could still hear Erishka screaming my name for me to stop. I felt a small section of guilt and mistrust but I pushed on. The night, still young, made me feel so alive and dominant that I began to smile. An awkward thing for a little eight-year-old demon to do but its what I did. Every crunch of a twig under my feet made me jump. Thinking it was me and only me in the sleeping woods I ran faster. Faster was the only thing on my mind. "You MUST run faster!" a voice screamed in my head. I knew nothing better but to obey it. I breathed in the fresh smell of freedom. Not knowing why I chose that emotion I raced on. My two scrony legs rushed forward only to be suddenly stopped by the sound of a heartbeat. Once fully at a stop I listened. The heartbeat was moving fast. Probably as fast as mine. As I listened I began to learn that the one belonging to the heartbeat had also stopped by now. Then I began to pursue. The slightest thought of a hunt made my body ache. So what was I going to do? I was going to achieve it.

I crept through the trees following my nose to a small clearing. I peeked over a bush. Nothing. Where had this creature gone? My nose led me here, had it forlorn me? Just before I was about to give up I was tackled to the earth's soiled ground. It was dark and, even with my intense sight; I only saw a flash of fur. I got up on my two legs and shook my head. My eyes shot in every direction, where had my attacker gone? As if in answer, out of the corner of my eye I saw the flash of fur again. I swerved to my right dodging the attacker. I turned to see a black furred wolf with exceptional florescent blue eyes. Once on all fours the wolf looked up with a shocked expressing. I knew it wasn't only the fact I was an eight-year-old with incredible strength and raven eyes that made him stop but I knew he felt I shared some immortal bond with him. Of course I knew, even for my age, he was immortal. For one he was faster than a wolf and his remarkable eyes were somewhat angelic.

We both stood there, both in convulsion, staring at one another. What was I to do, welcome it with a big hug? Soon the wolf was sitting on his haunches just looking at me in amusement. A smile spread across my face reveling sharp canines. I stared deep into the wolfs deep blues and as did he. "My name is Mandora."

**Chapter 12 Deception and Pursuance **

(Rayro's point of view)

"My name is Mandora." Said the demonous child standing across from me. Why was she so familiar and yet so perceptible? As my new eyes translated what I saw in front of me I studied the way she breathed in every greedy breath of air. How she stood there, so sturdy and dense. I then decided I wanted to speech with her. But how could I? Then it came to me. What drove me to change into a wolf form wasn't just the fact I was bitten by a demon creature but fear it self had driven it on. I closed my eyes and held them shut. I tried to think of many different frightening things that scared me when in human form but nothing came to me. After a minuet of trying almost gave up when I thought of my mother and father. My heart skipped a beat and soon I was somehow changed back to human form! The girl across from me just stared in amusement. "Hello." Her voice sounded like the chiming of bells. I smiled back still kneeling from my change in exhaustion. "Hi, I'm Rayro." I smiled. We both broke into hysterical laughter laughing for nearly five minuets before she introduced herself again. "I'm Mandora, nice to meet you." She laughed.

That night we both, knowing we would half to explain eventually, explained how we both had been bitten. She being bitten by the Feline Demon, Demon of deception and I by the Wolf demon, Demon of pursuance. It seemed we both understood eachother completely as if like brother and sister. We knew what eachother were going through. And we both didn't want to stay immortal. We were only eight. Young and life still to live was what we both wanted. We didn't go home that night. We just sat there in the clearing, not talking anymore but somewhat knowing what the other was thinking. Of course we could, brother and sister demons' had bitten us. That night we both swore we would do anything to put an end to the demonous curse. We wouldn't allow it to sustain. Not over our dead bodies.

**Chapter 13 My Promises**

(Mandora's point of view)

It was morning and we still hadn't left. "Rayro, I think I should let my sister and Aunt know I'm all right." I grinned and stood. "OK, you will come back though?" Rayro looked up at me with hope. "Yes, I will." I smiled and started to run. I ran and ran until I could smell the odor of the village. I slow down at my own hut and quietly pull back the single sheet of animal skin used as a door. I paused before entering. I was almost in tears at the thought of abandoning my sister. I knew she would be worried. Inside everything feels the same just more descriptive in my eyes. I slowly walk into my room to find Erishka sitting on the bed holding her knees against her chest and gazing out the window. I suspected she had been there all night I was gone. Just waiting for my return.

The second I walked into the small room her head shot up. She dashed across the room and took me into her arms. "Mandora, you promise me you'll never ever do that again. Please promise me! You scared me Mandora, I wasn't sure if you were ever to come back! Promise me never again!" she screamed as she embraced me with such force I almost couldn't breath. She kept repeating her words again and again and again all coming out as shrieks of both relief and anger. "I'm sorry Eri, I didn't mean to, I promise Erishka I wont do it again, Eri please!" I screamed back with us both in tears as we fell to the floor.

After getting the same reaction and discipline from Aunt Fila I told them everything that had happened. I was shaking by the time I had finally finished. Both Aunt Fila and Erishka stared at me with horror and astonishment. After letting them process that into their brain and feeling it was now or never I said what was on myn and Rayro's minds. "Aunty, Erishka, I need to say something. I don't want you to get mad, just think about it," I started "I…." The words were slowly processing themselves "I…I don't want the disease to carry on. I want to do this for the good of other children who were like me. I don't want them to go through the same thing," I paused "I want to be no more." I finally ended with a sigh. My stomach muscles tensed waiting for a reply. "Mandora…I don't know what to say…" Aunt Fila started but was cut off. "Absolutely not!" Erishka proclaimed. I looked at her with disbelief. I knew she wouldn't want it but it was what I wanted. It was for the sake of the rest of the world. Aunt Fila looked at Erishka and back to me. I could see her fighting back tears. "Mandora…" My Aunt began "…do what ever your heart desires, its your choice." She said as a tear slid down her face. "Fila! What are you mad? No Mandora, you're not going to give up your life!" Erishka yelled in panic. "Erishka, be still, this is your sisters choice not yours." Aunt Fila said whipping at her face. That was it, all three of us broke down crying and holding eachother. I was going to do what my heart desired. And that was to end the curse. And Erishka was right; I was going to promise her. I'd promise to fallow my heart.

**Chapter 14 Through a Monster's Eyes**

The rest of the day I couldn't remember quite that well. Just crying and more crying. After that I had gone back to Rayro and told him what I was going to do. I could tell he wasn't that impressed but he understood. That was when he decided he would do it to. The creature that had bit him had killed everything he had and loved, from his parents and little brother to his cattle and crops. So Rayro wasn't going to be helping some demon to carry on some disease of immortality any time soon.

That night I went to bed thinking of mother. I usually didn't do this considering I had no memories of her. But the thing was I did only one. It was her black raven hair falling over my silk face. She managed to smile one more smile and the last thing that came out of her mouth was "Mandora." So, that's what my Aunt called me. The name stuck. But I remembered her eyes so proud and her spirit as if ready to let go and float away. I managed a smile just before I closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke early to go see Rayro. But as I walked through the forest it felt so dead. Just the dull breeze carrying away auburn dead leaves. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. Usually I could smell the faint smell of Rayro. The smell of mint and moist soil was what usually greeted me as I entered the clearing but the only thing greeting me this time was Rayro's dead body. I froze at the sight of his dead wolf corpse. I knew what had happened. Rayro had warned me this might happen. The final change was last night and he wasn't sure he could survive it. And the motionless corpse showed other wise. I held back tears for my departed brother. We had only known eachother for nearly three days and it already felt like a decade.

That morning I carried out Rayro's wishes. He wanted to be buried in the clearing so we both couldn't forget what had occurred. Returning by noon I informed my only source of family what happened. They tried to feel my grief, I knew, but they couldn't fully understand.

I prepared myself for my turn to come. Tonight was the time. It would be my final immortal change. Each minuet went by and each second felt shorter. I lay in the field where it had all happened. Where I had died and been born again. The sky was changing into its oranges and yellows and reds and pinks but it looked different. This would be my final sunset. I closed my eyes and soaked in the moment. Yes, it was time.

It was dark. I was holding both my Aunt and sisters hand in each of my own. My heart raced as we walked to the clearing. The change was to come shortly. We had agreed that if the change managed to go too far and actually work, Aunt Fila would do the deed.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." I smiled to both Aunt Fila and Erishka. They had gone through so much and still they hung on tight. "Mandora, anything for my sisters daughters." Aunt Fila smiled whipping at her face again this time with a handkerchief. Erishka just stood there with no emotion present. "I love you Mandora. Don't forget that." Erishka finally burst. "Never, not even in death." A tear rolled down my own cheek.

I lay on my back in the clearing. I could then feel the stomach muscles lighten and untighten. My bones and skin all deforming. Everything was starting again. I closed my eyes. The pain had started early and it was worse than before. I clenched my fists together and pierced myself for more. Then like a herd of elephants, a huge force spread through my body and I let out a painful scream. And again my eyes turned inky black, my teeth began to lengthen and my body ached. Another wave of pain surged through my body and another shriek of anguish. Before long my back was lifted off the ground and I let a deep howl of suffering. The process was finished. My brain screamed for me to lay back down but my body stood with my hair hiding my face. Then my body, fully in control, lunged at Aunt Fila knocking her against a tree. "NO!" my mind screamed. I watched, as my aunt lay there motionless. My head turned toward Erishka. I wanted to scream "Do it!" but all that came out was a hiss of threat. Then, with her tears streaming down her face Erishka took the knife and before I knew it, there was a stab of pain right through my heart. With all my might, my human side screamed through clenched teeth, "I love you Erishka." I fell to the ground and all went black.

**Chapter 15 Pity and Hate**

I sat on the cold stone floor of the ravished temple. Lightning crashing to the ground out side of the once beautiful temple, being the only sound. My clothes torn and my hair drenched from the cold rain dangled over my bruised face. I knelt before the aged sculpture. It's delicate curves and shapes creating one abstruse creature, The Cat Demon. All I knew was I hated its very existence. I sat there staring, wanting to say what was in my mind but my lips somehow failed to cooperate. I could feel nothing but pity and hate. Pity for its choices in human beings to corrupt. Hate for its choosing of my little sister. I look to my blood stained hand. I let no tears drop but one. Besides, that's all my body would allow. I had cried myself dry. Empty as the desert. It had only been a day since I was forced to kill my own sister before the corrupting disease did.


End file.
